


Welcome To Berk

by jaydream



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaydream/pseuds/jaydream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Hiccup welcome their baby on a cold winter night in Berk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome To Berk

**Author's Note:**

> MPREG!!!!

The night was cool and lightly snowy in Berk. It was almost midnight and the moon shone high above the little village where Hiccup Haddock lived. Everything was quiet except for the large, modest house on the hill where Kadlin, the young twenty-six-year-old village healer lived and worked. On this cold and winter night, seventeen-year-old Hiccup Haddock was preparing to give birth to his and boyfriend, Guardian Jack Frost's baby. It had been over two hours since the labor started earlier that night.

  
Hiccup laid in one of the beds on the upper floor, curtain pulled around him and Jack, the only two in the house besides Kadlin. He was writhing and crying in pain, gripping Jack's hand as tight as he could manage. Only a blanket covered the pregnant teen, his shoulders and lanky arms exposed. Sweat and tears poured down his face as he yelped and hollered from the pain.

  
Jack stood beside the bed, stroking back Hiccup's hair from his eyes and sweaty forehead. He did his best to speak softly and lovingly to his boyfriend during this incredibly painful and hard time. He wanted nothing more than to help Hiccup and to take away his pain. But all Jack could do was stand there and hold his hand.

  
Hiccup sobbed through his heavy breathing, curling the toes on his good foot in pain under the covers. He squeezed Jack's hand and rolled his head closing his eyes. "Nnngh. Make it stop," he moaned softly, but loudly. He didn't care who in the village heard him. He was in pain and he was going to be loud about it.

  
Jack stroked Hiccup's cheek, kissing the boy's forehead. "It's alright, Hic. I'm here. You're doin' really well. I'm proud of you and impressed." He knelt down onto the floor to get closer to Hiccup. He softly placed a kiss on his boyfriend's hand. "Soon we're going to meet our son or daughter and everything is gonna be okay. Everything is going to be okay. You're going to be okay." He smiled warmly, brushing the bangs from Hiccup's eyes. "Do you want to have a little fun instead?"

  
Hiccup nodded looking pleadingly at Jack. He wanted his mind off the pain. He wanted his mind off of everything. He didn't care what Jack said or did at this point. Just as long and he was distracted.

Smilng as he leaned against the bed, Jack rubbed his thumb across Hiccup's hand. He decided to tell Hiccup stories about all of his travels at night when he made ice and snow. He told Hiccup about his friend Jamie Bennett and how he was doing. Jack made sure that Hiccup was well distracted from the pain of labor and comforted by just being there.

  
When hours passed with Hiccup still progressing in his labor, the pain got worse. Hiccup's breathing got deeper and faster, his groans louder, and his sobs longer. Kadlin kept checking on the teen's progress, stating that it would be possibly another hour before the baby was born. She didn't leave her post and also kept on encouraging Hiccup with Jack. She had been a mother once before and knew just what her young patient was going through. Worse if possible since he was a young boy.

  
Hiccup spent his hours listening to Jack and crying or groaning in between. He'd clutch his boyfriend's hand and his covers. He'd arch his back and toss his head, wishing that the pain would subside. At this point, he was sure that he'd probably never want another baby again. If this is what it was like every single time, then he'd had enough the first time and the first time alone. He had no idea how the girls and women in Berk had multiple children. He'd never figure it out.

  
Jack kissed Hiccup's forehead, whispering sweet, soft words to him of encouragement. "You can do it, Hic. I love you. I'm proud of you." The Guardian smiled stroking his boyfriend's cheek softly. "You're doing really well. You're a toughie."

  
Occasionally Hiccup would smile and nod at Jack's words, accepting them as distraction. Other times he would groan in response and arch his back in pain. Hiccup also swore that his best friend and dragon Toothless was outside on the hill just WAITING for him to be relieved.  
When the time came for the baby to be born, Hiccup was probably in more pain than ever. Jack was more nervous and anxious than ever. This was it. The time they'd been waiting nine months for. The time to become parents and to have a little life of their own to love and take care of. There was absolutely no turning back now.

  
As Hiccup firmly planted his bare foot and prosthetic foot against the bed posts, he clung to Jack's arm and hand as he pushed, letting out shrieking screams and cries. Kadlin kept up her good work, encouraging Hiccup when Jack finished the encouraging himself. She told Hiccup when to rest, when to breathe, and when to push. Jack was thankful to everything in the whole world that she was there for his boyfriend. He didn't know what they would have done if she wasn't around to help them.

  
Hiccup spent two hours pushing and screaming, his shrieks of pain heard pretty much all around Berk. Toothless whined occasionally, bowing close to the ground in worry and sadness for his rider. He didn't know what it was like to give birth, but he could tell by the sounds Hiccup was giving off that it couldn't have been pleasant. He wished that he could be there for his friend, but was happy that his rider's mate was there.

  
"AAAAAUGH GODS!" Hiccup screamed, grabbing onto Jack's hoodie sleeves. He was about totally over this whole thing and just wanted it to be done with. He didn't know how much more searing pain he could take. "I ... want ... it ... to ... stop!" Hiccup yelled, tossing his head back and letting it hang there as he panted. He held onto Jack's arms and panted heavily, waiting for Kadlin's next orders.

  
"Rest, sweetheart," Kadlin grinned. Not giving any more orders than that, Jack looked over at the young woman to see if anything was wrong. His face lit up when he saw a small, crying baby in her arms.

  
Catching his breathe, Hiccup opened his weary green eyes and saw that Jack was grinning. He was just about to ask why when he heard the sounds of a baby wailing from down at the end of the bed. Hiccup lifted his head up, holding onto Jack still. "I--is the baby here? Oh gods, am I done?!"

  
Jack laughed softly, grinning widely. "The baby's here, Hic! You did it!" He kissed Hiccup softly, stroking the tired boy's cheek. "You did it, Hiccup! You did it, oh wow you did it!"

  
Hiccup grinned tiredly, laying back down, catching his breathe. "I did it. Gods, I did it. It's over. It's over, it's over, it's over." He closed his eyes for a moment, taking in deep, slow breathes. He re-opened his eyes and looked over at Jack as Kadlin set the wrapped up baby in his arms. "What is it, Kadlin?"

  
"You have a very healthy baby boy," Kadlin smiled at him. "Congratulations, boys." She went to the other side of the room behind the curtain to leave the couple with their newborn.

  
Jack looked down at the baby in his arms, blinking softly. "Wow, Hic. We have a baby." His voice was soft with awe. He looked over the small infant. He looked just like Hiccup, but had stunning and brightly blazing blue-green eyes. His hair was in soft tufts, a very deep red-brown just like Hiccup's. "He's ... he's beautiful."

  
Hiccup smiled tiredly, holding his scrawny arms out. "Can I see him, Jack?"

  
Jack nodded still in awe and handed the small bundle to his boyfriend. Hiccup cradled his newborn son in his arms, careful that he didn't drop him. Grinning, the teen viking looked over the baby in the same manner Jack did. "You're right Jack. He's beautiful. Look at those eyes!"

  
"I know," Jack knelt down next to the bed, gazing lovingly at his son. "He looks like you, Hic." The Guardian softly planted a kiss on Hiccup's cheek.

  
"Welcome to Berk," Hiccup smiled at his now quiet baby.

  
"What are we going to name him?" Jack asked, knowing that he should leave the naming up to his boyfriend.

  
Hiccup looked at his newborn son and smiled. "Reign. Reign Stoick Overland." He grinned at Jack. "What do you think?"

  
Jack beamed and kissed Hiccup's lips softly. "I think that's a great name, Hic. I love it." He leaned his head against Hiccup's and smiled down at the baby his boyfriend had just brought into the world.

  
When Hiccup's soft giggles interrupted his thoughts, Jack looked up to find Toothless in the window of the top floor. Jack grinned with a laugh. "Hey, Toothless. Wanna meet the new baby?"

  
Toothless purred softly, wriggling his body with excitement. He was excited to see the offspring his rider and mate had created. He carefully entered the room through the window and slowly walked over to the bed.

  
Hiccup smiled up at Toothless. "Hey, bud." He grinned and laughed softly when the dragon licked his cheek, happy to see that he was okay. "I'm alright, bud, take it easy."

  
Toothless obeyed and bowed his head, tilting it curiously as he looked at the baby in Hiccup's arms. He sniffed softly at the newborn and purred, pleased. He nuzzled both Jack and Hiccup's heads, showing how proud he was of the two.

  
Jack grinned, hugging the dragon's head. "Thanks, Toothless. It means a lot to us."

  
Hiccup smiled, leaning his head against his friend's. "You were worried about me, weren't you, buddy?"

  
Toothless nodded, then proceeded to lay down beside the bed, keeping a watchful vigilant eye out protecting the three. He wanted to make sure that nothing disturbed the new family.

  
Hiccup giggled and looked at Jack. "I think he's protecting us now."

  
Jack grinned and kissed Hiccup's cheek. "Good. He'll be a good watch-dragon." He stroked Hiccup's hair, looking down at their son. "I'm ... I'm really happy, Hic. I'm so happy. I'm proud of you and I just can't believe our son is here. We have a son!"

  
"We have a son," Hiccup smiled looking at Reign. "A healthy, gorgeous little boy." He softly cradled the baby and hugged him close to his body. "I love you, Reign. I love you so much." He softly stroked a finger against the baby's cheek. "You're a special baby and you're always going to be the best thing that's ever happened to me."

  
Jack smiled, kissing Hiccup's head, gazing down at Reign. "The best thing that's ever happened to both of us."


End file.
